


tooth talk

by luthors



Category: Harley Quinn (Cartoon 2019), Harley Quinn (Comics), Poison Ivy (Comics)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, let harlivy be happy, they're gay and happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:54:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25499410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luthors/pseuds/luthors
Summary: “Ives, do you think everyone has a soulmate?” Her breath was rich with Rosé, the finest bottle Ivy could steal from Bane’s wine cellar, and heat. She moved her hand to rest on Ivy’s chest, the coolness of her skin brushed against the warmth of Harley’s fingertips.ordomestic harlivy fluff that we all deserve
Relationships: Pamela Isley/Harleen Quinzel
Comments: 6
Kudos: 132





	tooth talk

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time writing in a while, I hope you enjoy!!

The absence of body heat was the first thing Harley felt when she woke up… Well, besides the pounding headache. A groan escaped her mouth as she reached to snuggle up closer to a pillow, subconsciously substituting the missing redhead.

“Ives?” Harley mumbled, rubbing her face haphazardly. The residue pink and blue makeup had rubbed off on her hands and, unfortunately, Ivy’s brand new sheets.

The only response was the sound of the shower turning off, the few final droplets hitting the tub with a pleasing splash.

“Pammy!” She yelled louder, hoping to grab the girl’s attention. With no luck, Harley forced herself to get out of bed, tossing the dirty pillow back on the bed.

Some force within her body dragged her into the bathroom; she wanted her girlfriend’s attention, okay? The bright light essentially blinded her upon entry and glorified Pam’s figure as she stood at the counter. There was something biblical about the green girl standing with just a towel wrapped around herself, the water droplets still fresh on her skin and the light accenting the whole look.

“Harls, you’re staring.” Ivy’s morning voice was the perfect mix of sultry and raspy, enough to make a certain blonde weak at the knees.

Ivy would never admit to being domestic, especially not since the last time Harley had drunkenly spilled their Bachelor marathon plans to the crew, but she was a sucker for matching items. She would always respectively take the green items with a small plant embellishment on them and leave the black and red items for Harley, but her exceptions were the toothbrushes. There was something about using the messily designed red toothbrush with black, permanent marker diamonds that made her feel all warm inside.

“C-Can I not stare at my amazingly hot, beautiful, smart girlfriend?” She tried her best not to stumble over her words (or feet) as she snaked her way up on the counter. Harley took the spot right next to the sink, knocking over a few of Pam’s natural skin care products in the process.

“You’re really milking the ‘girlfriend’ term, huh?” The taller girl shot a smirk to Harley before turning to put some toothpaste on the brush. She put one hand next to the blonde’s thigh and focused her attention on her own reflection, knowing it would drive the girl crazy. To her success, a small whimper escaped Harley’s mouth as a plea for attention.

It was true though; Harley hadn’t gotten over the fact that the hottest eco-terrorist in all of New Gotham was officially her girlfriend. Last night was mostly a blur in her head—a very sweaty blur—but she couldn’t get over the way Ivy had looked at her:

_“You know,” Ivy snuggled closer to the girl, “I never got the hype with Hannah B, Cassie is much-“_

_Harley shifted her weight, despite the limited space on the couch, and brought her face close to Ivy’s. Her hand moved up to tuck a strand of hair behind the girl’s ear, trying to smile through her nerves._

_“Ives, do you think everyone has a soulmate?” Her breath was rich with Rosé, the finest bottle Ivy could steal from Bane’s wine cellar, and heat. She moved her hand to rest on Ivy’s chest, the coolness of her skin brushed against the warmth of Harley’s fingertips._

_“I guess so.” She seemed to stiffen under Harley’s touch._

_“You can’t guess, silly, you have to respond with what you think. What you feel…” The blonde’s finger roamed around Ivy’s exposed chest, allowing the warmth to creep higher up. She stopped just as the pads of her fingers had reached the beginning of the collarbone._

_It took a moment of thinking, the room would’ve been painfully quiet if it weren’t for the girls screeching about the rose ceremony on the TV. Ivy’s gaze had bounced around Harley’s face and body, finally stopping to focus on her, once again, wandering hand._

_“I hope everyone has a soulmate.”_

_Neither of them expected that answer considering Isley has always been a little standoffish when it came to emotional vulnerability. She’d never admit it, but she needed Harley. Harley was the one thing that made the misanthrope smile. In a world full of heartless men who ripped the environment apart by its malnourished roots- Harley was the sunshine that gave her hope._

_“Ivy, I...” The blonde was obviously struggling to find the right words, “I think you’re my soulmate.”_

_“God, I hope so, darling.”_

The response triggered a whole ambush of kisses from Harley, little red lipstick stains were left on every inch of Ivy’s skin and clothes. It was euphoric for the both of them, but it satisfied different needs. These moments were proof that Harley needed Ivy just as much as Ivy needed Harley. There’s nothing more glorious to her than a night consisting of wine, takeout from the local diner, and Pam whispering sweet words of validation in her ear. Something about turning the notorious Poison Ivy into a babbling mess under her touch was enough to drive Harley crazy with dopamine.

“Well of course, babe! You’re the hottest little petunia in town and you’re all mine!” Harley forced herself out of the mess that are her daydreams and plopped Ivy’s hand on her thigh.

Harley’s hands snaked up the back of her girlfriend's neck, bunching her hair away as she washed out her mouth. Vines blossomed across the haphazardly plastered red wallpaper, one particular strand making its way up Harley’s leg- which rightfully earned a shiver from the girl. Ivy’s warm hand moved its way down the blonde’s thigh to rest on her knee, signaling the vines to slink back down to loosely rest at her ankles. She rinsed her mouth, letting her free hand grab onto the one that was still holding her hair back, and planted three quick kisses onto Harley’s lipstick-stained lips.

“How did I get so lucky, daffodil?” Ivy shifted her weight between Harley’s legs, letting her palms rest on the counter. With a hand on each side, she seemed to have Harley trapped in her embrace as nestled her nose into her girlfriend’s neck.

“I-I’m the lucky one,” The blonde struggled to hold back her laughter, forcing herself to pull Pam’s face back up for another kiss, “I love ya, Pammy.”

“I love you too, darling.”

**Author's Note:**

> like I said- this is the first time I've written anything in a while. hopefully this wasn't an entire waste of your time!


End file.
